


Как приготовить желе в домашних условиях

by DNSR



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Очередная версия спасения Натаниэля в финале.
Relationships: Bartimaeus & Nathaniel (Bartimaeus)
Kudos: 8





	Как приготовить желе в домашних условиях

**Author's Note:**

> POV Бартимеуса.  
> Для удобства, сноски Бартимеуса обозначал таким образом: [Прим.: ]  
> Писалось на ЗФБ в далеком 2014г.

***

Его сущность содрогнулась. Казалось, словно невидимые, но чрезвычайно острые крюки проткнули его насквозь, подцепляя и раздирая в разные стороны. От боли он совершенно потерялся в происходящем, а что-то определённо происходило: привычное мирное тёплое движение, уютно окружавшее его, тревожно замелькало вокруг. Его маленький мир разрушался на глазах, тая и оставаясь позади, но продолжая упорно сдерживать его. На миг промелькнула мысль, что он спасён и вот-вот вернётся обратно. Но следующий же резкий рывок вновь пронзил его сущность острой болью, вырывая из родного места и утягивая куда-то в неизвестность.  
Слишком быстро – всё вокруг вертелось и извивалось, разглядеть хоть что-то было просто невозможно. К тому же его ослепляла невыносимая боль, прошивающая насквозь. Он больше не сопротивлялся, отдаваясь во власть этих невиданных сил, позволяя уносить себя всё дальше и дальше.  
На миг ему показалось, что он вот-вот всё поймет, но в следующий момент невидимые крюки пронесли его сквозь Стены Четырёх Стихий. Его сущность была оглушена и смирилась со своим концом.  
Когда он уже готов был принять эту внезапную и обидную кончину, крюки дёрнули его в последний раз, и…  
Его вышвырнуло куда-то.

Это место было не похоже ни на что, что он знал. И одновременно он испытывал странное чувство дежавю, находясь здесь.  
Слишком мало движения, слишком мало свободы. Он сам словно закостенел. Те места, которых касались невидимые крюки, пронзительно ныли, и боль от них расползалась по всей сущности, словно окольцовывая. Он лихорадочно огляделся. Мало того, что он был заперт в странном материальном месте, давящем на него с невероятной тяжестью, так ещё вокруг него растянулись ядовитые путы.  
Он был заперт. Паника и ужас прошили его сущность не хуже боли, он юлой завертелся на месте, стараясь найти выход, лазейку, хоть что-нибудь… И тут он услышал голоса:

– Получилось? – Это был молодой, приятный, немного осиплый голос. Он был явно взволнован и взбудоражен. – У нас получилось?!  
– Дорогая, не шуми, сколько тебе лет? – Другой голос был явно старческим, низким и звучным, и немного раздраженным. – Ты ведь не первый раз уже делаешь это и сама должна всё понимать!.. И не делай лишних движений, девочка, угомонись, это может быть опасно.  
– Так у нас получилось? Я ничего не вижу!

Он снова завертелся, силясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь за горящими путами вокруг. Их сияние сбивало с толку, а зрение будто бы изменилось, и он ещё не ведал, как с ним управляться. Его манил первый голос, но пугал и беспокоил второй.

– А я вижу!

Это был третий голос. Глубокий и насмешливый. И звучал он совсем рядом.  
Окостеневшая ноющая сущность попыталась сдвинуться туда, откуда он звучал, упорно всматриваясь в непонятный мир перед собой.  
Сейчас он определённо что-то видел, что-то очень знакомое и отталкивающее одновременно. Третий голос хохотнул.

– Ну-ка, кто у нас здесь? Маленькая скромная горка желе? Хм, для первого раза твой вид довольно-таки аппетитный, хвалю. Случалось мне видеть и более жалко размазанные сущности. 

Он ничего не понимал. Он – горка желе? Это всё виноват этот странный тесный мир, он вынудил его затвердеть и остановиться.  
Ему снова захотелось забегать по своей темнице, но горячие путы пугали и отталкивали. Он жалко сжался в центре, пережидая утихающую боль.

– Он здесь, Китти. Только вряд ли что-то соображает. Слушай, а может быть, оно и к лучшему? Ну, зачем нам портить такую милую кучку желе таким безобразным нравом, как у него? Я всё ещё могу ошибаться…  
– Мы уже столько сделали, что нет смысла отступать, – вновь произнёс первый голос. Почему-то, когда они говорили вместе, первый и третий, его сущности было особенно спокойно. – Нам нужно закончить ритуал, может быть, тогда его сознание прояснится.  
– Скорее всего, именно так и произойдёт. Ну что ж, давай посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Некоторое время все замолчали.  
Его сущность вновь напряглась и смогла различить ещё один яркий сияющий силуэт прямо перед собой. Этот тёплый свет манил и окутывал.  
А потом первый голос сказал:

– Я нарекаю тебя – Натаниэлем.

И в сознании его сущности словно кто-то включил свет.

Натаниэль

Не находилось таких слов, чтобы описать его состояние. Натаниэль будто проснулся после долгого сна и теперь был совершенно дезориентирован.  
В нём всё еще дрожал прошлый страх перед неизвестным миром вокруг, но сильнее страха и боли было удивление. И злость.  
Его окружали голоса. Они монотонно бормотали какую-то ерунду в унисон. Натаниэль старался прислушаться, но смысл слов ускользал от него. Вокруг по-прежнему было всё засвечено слишком яркими путами, так что он ничего не мог разглядеть. Мир вокруг периодически мутнел и смазывался, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Натаниэль совершенно ничего не понимал, злясь всё больше с каждым мгновением. Что происходит? Он умер?  
Неожиданно, но он точно знал ответ на этот вопрос. Да, он умер. Натаниэль определённо должен был погибнуть, это последнее, что он помнил про себя. И в то же время что-то в нём страшилось этой мысли и яростно отторгало её. Тогда что же… 

– Ты чего притих? Я же знаю, что это ты. Не хочешь поздороваться со своими самыми лучшими и добрыми друзьями?

Бормотание вокруг всё не прекращалось. Один лишь тот голос, что Натаниэль окрестил «третьим», в общем хоре не участвовал, предпочитая болтать с ним где-то поблизости. Натаниэль тревожно замер, вновь оглядываясь. Голос был очень, невероятно сильно ему знаком. Это был голос кого-то близкого. Родного и знакомого. Это был голос…

– Ой, ну ладно тебе, малыш Натти, это не так уж и сложно. Давай я подскажу, как начать? «О, как я счастлив снова слышать твой могучий и восхитительный голос, вгоняющий меня в трепет и дрожь пред твоим нескрываемым величием…»

– Бартимеус! – выкрикнул Натаниэль, испугавшись звука собственного голоса.

Натаниэль был не просто изумлён. От потрясения он растерял все слова и мог только беззвучно пялиться на яркие светящиеся пятна перед собой.  
Точно, это был Бартимеус, ошибки быть не могло. Натаниэль сразу узнал его, просто из-за своего состояния не мог сообразить, что к чему. Но сейчас мысли, хоть и лихорадочно скакали, мешая сосредоточиться, немного прояснились. Перед ним определённо стоял Бартимеус, как обычно – издеваясь. А тот первый, нежный и приятный голос принадлежал Китти – её Натаниэль тоже помнил. Он заволновался.  
Но что, чёрт подери, происходит?

– Точно, парень! Это я, Бартимеус! Ладно, можешь признаться, что безумно рад видеть меня.  
– Я... ничего не вижу, – выдавил Натаниэль, с трудом подчиняя себе свой голос. Ему невероятно сложно было даже говорить, всё его тело сковала тяжёлая ноющая боль. Сознание туманилось.

– Ну так попробуй смотреть не через седьмой план, а для разнообразия через первый? Ты находишься в центре пентакля, неудивительно, что он тебя ослепляет.

Натаниэль с трудом переварил эту информацию. Он соображал всё хуже, боль постоянно отвлекала его, мешая сосредоточиться. В жизни он не пользовался седьмым планом, что за ересь! И он понятия не имел, как перейти на более низкие.

Бартимеус досадливо цокнул языком.  
– Раньше ты был сообразительней. Ладно, сделаю скидку на твою кончину. Ты уже пользовался седьмым планом, когда я был в твоём теле, помнишь? А теперь вспомни, как я это делал.

Натаниэль вновь почувствовал непонятную злость. С трудом собравшись, некоторое время старался вообще никуда не смотреть, восстанавливая в памяти тот момент, про который говорил Бартимеус.  
Он подчинил себе планы бытия спустя несколько долгих минут, старательно пропуская мимо сознания «подбадривающие» слова Бартимеуса. И наконец-то огляделся.  
Теперь, когда яркий свет от пентакля не окружал его своей непроглядной стеной, Натаниэль видел всё. Он находился в центре довольно большой, но чересчур захламленной комнаты. Из-за гор книг, которым не хватило места в череде шкафов, а также бесчисленного множества коробок комнатка казалась очень тесной. Натаниэль заметил на одной из коробок надписи и сделал вывод, что здесь хранятся какие-то научные труды. Видимо, их хозяин не был большим фанатом порядка и чистоты вокруг.  
Из мебели здесь были только простенькие, битком набитые книжные шкафы, парочка старых пыльных кресел и большой стол, тоже заваленный всяким хламом. Два окна были надёжно закрыты плотной тёмной тканью.  
Над головой Натаниэля возвышалась вычурная старомодная люстра, настолько грязная, что свет еле пробивался через запылённые плафоны, скудно освещая комнату.  
Натаниэлю здесь жутко не нравилось, он вновь ощутил тоскливую тревогу и ноющую боль. Чтобы отвлечься, он сосредоточил взгляд на тех, кто был в этой комнате.

Его прошило болезненной радостью. Китти. Прямо перед ним, зажмурившись, стояла Китти. Одета она была просто, но аккуратно: в тёмные брюки и серый кардиган на светлую рубашку. Лицо её, посеревшее, изрубленное преждевременными морщинами, было серьёзно. Она по-прежнему что-то говорила, полностью сосредоточилась на этом. Свои седые волосы она заправила за уши. Её плечи были сильно сутулыми, всё тело – костлявым и исхудавшим. Натаниэль одновременно узнавал и не узнавал её. Но он безумно был рад увидеть Китти живой и невредимой. Относительно невредимой. Но главное – живой.  
Рядом с Китти в точно таком же кругу, начертанном на полу, стоял незнакомый Натаниэлю старичок. Маленький, с копной седых волос, одноногий и тяжело опирающийся на длинный костыль, он так же, как и Китти, стоял с зажмуренными глазами, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Рядом с ним в кругу стоял простенький стул.  
Натаниэль ещё немного поглядел на старика, упорно стараясь его вспомнить, а потом повернулся и посмотрел на Бартимеуса.  
Бартимеус сидел на корточках прямо возле круга Натаниэля, обняв руками колени и прижав их к груди, и довольно ухмылялся. Он привычно был в облике Птолемея, красивого египетского мальчика, так что Натаниэль сразу узнал его.

– Бартимеус, – Натаниэль вновь старательно заговорил, не сводя глаз с ухмыляющейся физиономии своего бывшего демона: – Что происходит? Где я?  
– Добро пожаловать на Землю! – Мальчишка-египтянин торжественно раскинул руки в разные стороны, сверкая черными глазами. Ему явно было весело. – Что такое? Не вижу слёз счастья – неужто не рад снова вернуться в свой клоповник? 

Тут Китти отрывисто произнесла какое-то слово и замолчала, медленно открыв глаза. Одноногий старик тоже замолчал и, кряхтя, аккуратно присел на стул. Теперь Натаниэль чувствовал на себе сразу три внимательных взгляда.  
Китти прищурилась, вытягивая шею вперед и пытливо рассматривая Натаниэля.

– Эй, ты тут? Бартимеус, почему я всё ещё не вижу его?  
– Видимо, наша маленькая кучка желе очень застенчива на первых планах, – хохотнул Бартимеус, наклоняя голову набок.  
– Натаниэль. Это я, Китти Джонс. Помнишь меня? – взгляд Китти немного рассеянно скользил то вправо, то влево от Натаниэля, иногда задерживаясь на нём. Натаниэль внезапно осознал, что она его не видит. – Ты можешь принять какой-нибудь материальный облик? Всё равно какой.

– Я – невидим? – изумлённо спросил Натаниэль у Бартимеуса. Китти чуть ли не подпрыгнула, услышав его голос, и шумно выдохнула.  
– Да! – воскликнула она почти одновременно с Бартимеусом.  
– Нет, но пожалей бедные глаза наших человеческих товарищей, вряд ли им удастся идентифицировать тебя в струйке воздуха. Да и дальше третьего плана они не видят, так что изящность твоей формы желе могу по достоинству оценить только я.  
– Господи, у нас получилось, получилось! – восторженно, но явно устало выдохнула Китти. Её искренняя радость была приятна Натаниэлю. – Просто невероятно!.. Мистер Баттон, получилось! Это точно он, я узнаю его голос!

Натаниэль совсем растерялся, ничего не понимая. Все мысли путались, скручивались, и распутать этот клубок никак не получалось. Да ещё и эта бесконечная боль…

– Возможно, стоит объяснить всё сейчас? – дребезжащим от волнения голосом спросил одноногий старичок. Натаниэль инстинктивно старался держаться подальше от стороны, возле которой стоял старик.  
Захваченная восторженным весельем Китти тут же замерла и сильно сжала кулаки, на её щеках заходили желваки. Теперь она выглядела очень напряжённой и даже напуганной. Тут вновь заговорил Бартимеус:

– Старик прав, Китти, надо бы всё рассказать, пока наш Нат не вскипел от напряжения. Предоставь это мне, у меня прирождённый талант к рассказам…  
– К болтовне, – неожиданно для себя огрызнулся Натаниэль. Бартимеус и Китти уставились на него с непередаваемым выражением изумления и восторга. Словно только этого и ждали.  
– Ты погиб. И часть тебя стала духом. А сейчас эта парочка произвела твой вызов. Так что поздравляю, коллега – это твой дебют на Земле, – моментально огорошил его в ответ Бартимеус, злобно ухмыляясь.

У Натаниэля зазвенело в голове. Собственно, он и сам уже до всего этого додумался, просто… не мог связать все эти факты в один. Получалась какая-то ерунда. Невероятная и невозможная ерунда.  
Его снова скрутило от боли.

– Ты уверен, что это не слишком резко? – спросила Китти, сложив руки на груди.  
– Что? Я тебя умоляю, он слышал от меня и более резкие вещи в свой адрес! – Бартимеус нагнулся ближе к Натаниэлю, чуть ли не касаясь аккуратным кончиком носа границы круга. – Эй, парень, мой тебе совет – смени облик. Это неплохой способ размять сущность и заглушить боль. Раз уж ты новичок, попробуй превратиться в таракана или воробья. Или в подобную мелкую, подходящую тебе по духу фауну.

– Я что, серьёзно дух? – лихорадочно пропыхтел Натаниэль, дрожа от боли.  
– Смотри-ка, стоило тебе самому стать духом, чтобы ты сразу забыл про слово «демон», – Бартимеус вновь расплылся в гаденькой ухмылке и отодвинулся. – Давай, Нат, это несложно. Сосредоточься на образе таракана. Вспомни его славное хитиновое тельце. Подумай о его шевелящихся усиках… Чего? Я вообще-то помогаю!

И вновь Натаниэль почувствовал кипящую в нём ярость. Обидные слова Бартимеуса задели его. Если это всё действительно правда, для чего они вызвали Натаниэля? Судя по довольному собой Бартимеусу, чтобы поиздеваться над его нынешним положением!

«Таракан? Лучше уж я останусь невидимой струйкой воздуха, чем покажусь в таком виде!» – яростно подумал Натаниэль, стараясь абстрагироваться от боли. Он вспомнил прежнего себя: это было не так уж легко. Фотография на пропуске в министерство, редкие взгляды на собственное отражение – всё это накладывалось друг на друга, мешая.  
И как только у Бартимеуса получалось так быстро и легко менять всевозможные формы?!  
Вслух Натаниэль, конечно, ничего такого не сказал. Он напрягся, приказывая самому себе сменить форму на нужную.

К его удивлению, это оказалось намного легче, чем думалось. Натаниэль невольно охнул, ощутив неожиданное суматошное движение собственной сущности, закружившей, почти как дома («Не дом, а Иное Место» – ревностно поправил он сам себя). Боль сильнее сжала его в своих тисках, но тут же отпустила, притупляясь и отходя на второй план. Стало намного легче, как и обещал Бартимеус: затёкшая сущность размялась.  
Он открыл глаза (да, теперь у него были глаза, и это придавало ему уверенности. С глазами-то он определённо помнил, как нужно обращаться!) и снова огляделся.

Бартимеус поднялся с пола и встал рядом с Китти, с интересом разглядывая новый облик Натаниэля. Китти даже приоткрыла рот в изумлении. Это немного приободрило Натаниэля. Ему совершенно не хотелось показываться ей в виде жалкого желе.  
Натаниэль бегло осмотрел себя. Удивительно, но у него получилось! Две ноги, две руки (Натаниэль с внутренним ликованием пересчитал все десять своих пальцев с аккуратным маникюром), знакомый ему министерский костюм. Он бегло провёл рукой по коротким волосам, ощупал собственное лицо и уши. Вроде бы вышло похоже! И, высоко задрав подбородок, сказал:

– Конечно, не таракан, но неплохо для начинающего, да?

Китти и Бартимеус переглянулись.

Бартимеус

Я всегда подозревал, что у мальчишки чрезвычайно высокое самомнение. Причём чаще всего – неоправданно высокое.  
Ну а сейчас я лишний раз убедился в этом. С чего бы? Да потому что в пентакле передо мной стоял высокий и прекрасный юноша. Незнакомец был как минимум на голову выше моего бывшего хозяина, шире его в плечах и изящнее в сложении. У него была аристократично белая кожа без единого изъяна и блестящие густые чёрные волосы [Прим.: Которые, хоть и были довольно короткими, развевались на несуществующем ветру.]. В лице, конечно, угадывались знакомые черты, но и те были знатно приукрашены. Большие тёмные глаза, могучий подбородок, небольшой нос, густые ресницы, кокетливо отбрасывающие тени на его румяные щёки...

В общем-то, его можно было понять. Такое раздолье для творчества [Прим.: Вспоминая те стародавние времена, когда я, будучи ещё совсем молодым и энергичным духом, умудрялся в свой новый облик буквально каждую секунду добавлять какую-то новую яркую деталь… Как, например, однажды мне удалось довести Артабана V до такой ярости, что он просто зашвырнул мою сущность обратно в Иное Место. А ведь я просто взял его облик и в течение получаса методично примерил ему сотню носов, один ужаснее другого! Как это оказалось удачно для меня, что Артабан страдал комплексами по поводу своего горбатого шнобеля с гигантской бородавкой… Эх, вот были же раньше волшебники. Побольше бы таких нервных!]!  
Поэтому я решил поддержать молодое поколение:

– Хм-м-м, даже не знаю. Смотря, конечно, кого ты пытался изобразить? Если современного Аполлона, решившего получить работу в офисе, то у него на редкость мерзкое лицо.

Китти, не выдержав, прыснула. Мой бывший хозяин непонимающе округлил глаза.

– Что? О чём ты?  
– Да ты только глянь на себя! Что это в твоих глазах – звёзды сияют? А это? Блеск на губах?! – я продолжал его отчитывать, удручённо мотая головой. – Ну вот что за молодёжь пошла? Для облика таракана мы слишком гордые, зато сразу же пытаемся из штанов выпрыгнуть. Давай-ка я покажу тебе мастер-класс по превращению в тебя?

С этими словами я принял облик Натаниэля, воспроизводя его с точностью картографиста. Опыт, выточенный веками, искусство, данное с рождением. Мне случалось своим безупречным обликом обводить вокруг пальца даже трепетных родительниц, которые не могли отличить меня от своих карапузов. Натаниэлю до такого ещё расти и расти.  
Китти глянула на меня и вновь не сдержала смеха. А вот красивое лицо Натаниэля перекосило от злости.

– У меня не было таких огромных прыщей!  
– Это тебе так кажется, со стороны видней.  
– И у меня не такие кривые тонкие ноги! И я точно был выше Китти!  
– Парень, ты умер, откуда тебе знать, выше ты Китти или нет?  
– Наверное, потому что я умер в семнадцать лет, а не в пять, потому что такой рост только пятилетнему и подходит!  
– Ох, как же я рада вас снова видеть вместе!  
– Господа, господа, мне крайне неудобно вас прерывать, но, может быть, мы уже приступим к делу? – неожиданно вклинился в нашу интеллектуальную беседу молчавший всё это время старик. Он нетерпеливо ёрзал на своём твёрдом стуле, постукивая трясущимися пальцами по своей культе. На нём были простая светлая рубашка и коричневые брюки, а поверх этого был накинут длинный плотный халат. Когда-то халат был благородного синего цвета, но теперь был безбожно истёрт и запачкан. Старик носил его в основном из-за глубоких карманов, в которых лежали блокноты с записями. Узкое морщинистое личико почти полностью закрывали взъерошенные, чересчур длинные седые клочья волос. В общем-то, старик выглядел как типичный третьесортный волшебник. Поэтому я вполне мог понять последующую реакцию Натаниэля на него. Тот закрыл рот и волком уставился на старика.

– Кто это вообще такой? – спросил он крайне обиженным тоном.  
– Это мистер Баттон, он учёный и… что-то вроде моего наставника, – моментально представила старика Китти. Натаниэль снова мрачно уставился на приветливо махнувшего рукой Баттона.  
– Очень, очень приятно познакомиться с вами, юноша! 

Натаниэль не ответил. Я между делом чуть подредактировал свой облик, приведя все противоречивые детали в порядок [Прим.: На самом деле первый мой облик тоже был хорош. С точки зрения карикатуры. Но у Натаниэля всегда были проблемы с чувством юмора, и я благородно решил не травмировать нежную детскую психику. К тому же лучше смотреть на старую добрую физиономию Ната, чем на его пухлогубого красавца-близнеца.], и деликатно прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание мальчишки.  
Судя по его ошарашенно-растерянному взгляду, теперь у него не осталось никаких претензий к моему умению воссоздавать облики.  
Я подмигнул ему, усмехаясь.

– Приводи себя в порядок, парень. И слушай.

Натаниэль хоть и выглядел недовольным, но послушно принялся за работу, не отрывая от меня внимательного взгляда. Лепил, так сказать, с натуры.  
Признаться, для новичка у него получалось очень даже неплохо. А уж если учитывать всю сложность его происхождения, можно было назвать его настоящим самородком! Хотя кто-кто, а я точно не собирался говорить ему ничего подобного. В этой комнате уже и так было душно от количества безвкусных комплиментов в адрес моего бывшего хозяина.

– Феномен, молодой человек, вот что ты такое! – торжественно произнёс старик Баттон, успевший достать из недр своего халата засаленный блокнот и ручку. – Уникальный и ни с чем не сравнимый случай! Такого мир точно ещё не видывал, ах, глава в моей книге, посвященная тебе, будет просто бесподобна!

– Слушай, Натаниэль. Долгое время после… Ноуды я жила с уверенностью, что вы с Бартимеусом оба погибли, – в свою очередь сказала Китти, явно не зная, чем ей занять руки. – Я пыталась найти себе дело, заняться чем-нибудь, но постоянно возвращалась мыслями в тот самый день. Если тебе интересно, прошло больше трёх лет, прежде чем я решилась-таки проверить, жив ли Бартимеус. Я подумала воспользоваться Вратами, возможно, даже в последний раз, но не была уверена, что он отзовётся. Поэтому я произвела обычный вызов.

Китти говорила уверенно и прямо, хотя мне слышалась виноватая нотка. На самом деле я не был в обиде на Китти за то, что она больше не пользовалась Вратами. Не уверен, что её и без того тщедушное тельце выдержало бы повторную прогулку по Иному Месту. А такие жертвы мне были вовсе ни к чему. За три года отдыха я поднакопил достаточно сил, чтобы выносить несколько часов пребывания на Земле. Да и вызывали меня не ради сложных поручений, а чтобы поговорить. Признаюсь, я всегда был падок на неподдельный интерес к прошлому [Прим.: Особенно к своему. Что случалось крайне редко.].  
В тот раз Китти вызывала меня, явно не слишком рассчитывая на успех. Что ж, видеть столько неподдельного счастья на её изменившейся физиономии было довольно приятно. Да и саму физиономию тоже, чего скрывать.

Мальчишка притих, внимательно слушая каждое слово Китти, неотрывно следя за ней. На старика он по-прежнему старался не смотреть. А девчонка взахлёб продолжала тараторить, периодически прерываемая нетерпеливыми замечаниями старика Баттона.  
– И, когда Бартимеус пришёл на мой призыв, первое, что он сказал, было про твою смерть [Прим.: На самом деле первое, что я сказал, было: «Давно не виделись, Китти Джонс!» А потом ещё кучу всего про своё самочувствие, уточнил состояние самой Китти и ситуацию в Британии. После мы ещё немного поболтали про погоду в Египте и тщетность бытия, и уже только потом, собираясь уходить, я вскользь упомянул о Натаниэле. Ох уж мне эта ваша человеческая память!]. А точнее, не-смерть. Что ты, или часть тебя, каким-то чудом выжил и обосновался в Ином Месте! Мне совершенно плевать, как ты это сделал, но ты превратился в безымянного духа.  
– К слову сказать, молодой человек, у меня есть некоторые предположения, объясняющие этот феномен! Со слов Китти и Бартимеуса я узнал много чего любопытного. И могу предположить, что смерть Ноуды, а также влияние войны на жизнь многих порабощённых демонов, стали основой для твоего спасения. Иное Место, чувствуя значительную брешь, нанесённую сражениями, отчаянно пыталось компенсировать урон.  
– Эти новости, знаешь ли, немного встряхнули мою размеренную жизнь, ведь я уже смирилась с твоей смертью. И была удивлена не меньше твоего. Я продолжала периодически вызывать Бартимеуса, общаясь с ним, и через него узнавала о тебе. Он мне весь мозг взорвал, пытаясь объяснить твоё состояние, честное слово [Прим.: Вы же понимаете, что я не использовал Взрыв против Китти? Ни одного малюсенького заклинания! А этим могут похвастаться немногие мои хозяева, чьи истинные имена я знал. Я всё-таки воспитанный джинн.]!  
– К тому же взрыв Посоха Глэдстоуна – это невероятный магический всплеск! – не унимался старик Баттон. Уверен, будь у него две ноги, он бы сейчас подпрыгивал в своём пентакле от возбуждения, размахивая костылём над головой. – Конечно, по логике после такого взрыва от тебя, мальчик мой, должно было остаться мокрое место [Прим.: Скорее множество обугленных кусочков.], но я уверен, что взрыв Посоха послужил отправным толчком тебя в Иное Место!  
– Конечно, я никому не рассказывала о тебе… до сих пор. И я вообще не планировала вызывать тебя. Я даже не знала, как это сделать, ведь Бартимеус сказал, что у тебя пока нет имени. Непонятно, какие нужны травы и благовония, и всё такое прочее... Но, узнав последние тревожные новости, я не могла сидеть сложа руки. Мне кажется, тебе может угрожать опасность. Поэтому мы и устроили всё это.  
– Более того, ты заключил демона в собственном теле! Неслыханно! Мы обязательно ещё поговорим об этом подробнее, дружочек. Со слов того же Бартимеуса, умирая, ты освободил его. В тот самый момент, когда отпустил Посох. И в тот же самый момент погибает Ноуда. Ты улавливаешь мою мысль, мальчик?! Иное Место тогда забрало и тебя вместе с Бартимеусом. Слишком много сталкивающейся магии и переплетающихся между собой заклинаний.

Я закатил глаза. Клянусь, никогда ещё чей-то восторг, направленный в сторону духов, не раздражал меня сильней. В принципе, старик всё верно говорил. Ноуда. Посох. Даже мои измышления на тему страданий Иного Места упомянул [Прим.: А вы думали, этот гений сам всё это просчитал? Люди, люди…]. Но ведь, по сути, ни я, ни он не могли с уверенностью сказать, что именно произошло с Натаниэлем и почему.  
В тот момент, когда я освободился и отправился домой, я действительно думал, что Натаниэль погиб. Стоило мне вернуться в Иное Место, как мою измученную и растерянную сущность подхватил настоящий водоворот. Ноуда пал – и такая крупная потеря очень сильно всколыхнула наш мир.  
Видимо, поэтому-то я не сразу приметил маленькую новообразовавшуюся сущность, соседствующую со мной и следующую по пятам, куда бы я ни направлялся.  
Эта маниакальная привязанность ко мне, совсем нехарактерная для наших свободолюбивых сущностей в Ином Месте, и ещё необычный вид ауры навели меня на определённые мысли. И я стал приглядываться внимательней. Когда мои подозрения стали совсем явными? Возможно, когда я перепутал его воспоминания со своими [Прим.: А ещё от него попахивало человечиной. Не спрашивайте, что это значит. Интуиция. Почти так же я смотрел на мистера Хопкинса и не мог понять, что в этом тщедушном человечке заставляет мою сущность леденеть от ужаса.]. 

Пока Натаниэль молча слушал сбивчивый рассказ старика Баттона и Китти, я с интересом следил за его работой, рассматривая своего бывшего хозяина и на других планах. Дальше четвёртого он упорно сохранял за собой облик аккуратной горочки желе с кокетливым глянцевым бликом на боку [Прим.: Именно этот блик окончательно убедил меня, что мы действительно смогли выцепить сущность Натаниэля. Это было в его духе. В его патологически позёрском духе.]. На седьмом плане желейная горка чуть разрасталась и приобретала родственные мне черты. И вообще его форма на седьмом плане была довольно забавной и энергичной [Прим.: Она была похожа на небольшого желейного осьминога. И каждый раз, когда я разговаривал с ним, маленькие щупальца этого осьминога будто пытались сложиться в фиги и грозно тянулись в мою сторону. Очаровашка, не правда ли?].

– Я… я по-прежнему ничего не понимаю, – вновь заговорил растерянный Натаниэль, не отрываясь от своего дела, сейчас он работал с лицом. – Я погиб, сражаясь с Ноудой, а сейчас вы вызываете меня, как духа, и… чего вы, собственно, хотите?

Взгляд Натаниэля стал настороженным и испуганно метнулся в сторону тревожащего его Баттона. Натаниэля явно пугал тот факт, что его ненаглядное имя так просто называлось в присутствии незнакомца. Паранойя стала неотъемлемой частью его сущности.  
Заметив этот взгляд, Китти сказала:

– Мы можем доверять мистеру Баттону. Он никак не навредит тебе, будь уверен! Мистер Баттон – учёный, его волнуют только знания. У него даже беса на службе нет, хотя он довольно опытный волшебник, вызывающий маридов в одиночку [Прим.: Насколько я знал, речь шла об одном зачуханном недомариде, который с радостью оттяпал старику полноги, распробовал, а потом побрезговал и просто ушёл обратно в Иное Место. Но, чтобы не волновать нашего новорожденного духа, я тактично промолчал. Промычал весёлый мотив египетской песенки, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, но промолчал. Понятия не имею, почему все так недовольно уставились на меня.]! Пойми, без мистера Баттона я бы не справилась.  
– Но с Бартимеусом ты справилась, – с детской обидой в голосе пробурчал Натаниэль. Я закатил глаза и покачал головой. Я уже успел позабыть, каково это – испытывать жуткий стыд за своего туповатого хозяина.

– Китти права, мой мальчик, без меня она бы точно не справилась. Я и сам впервые проводил подобный ритуал, – важно заговорил старик Баттон, отводя от лица свои длинные седые волосы. Я незамедлительно кашлянул, а потом красноречиво приподнял брови в ответ на гневный взгляд Натаниэля. О, да, обожаю такие моменты [Прим.: Но заметьте, что я сделал это не из желания позлить Натаниэля, вовсе нет! Я лишь справлялся, насколько хорошо мой бывший хозяин свыкся со своими прошлыми воспоминаниями. Вот видите? Теперь мы знаем, что он точно не забыл, как ужасно и нелепо выглядел в свои четырнадцать с похожим безобразием на голове.]!  
– Мы не просто тебя вызвали, как рядового духа, про которого можно прочесть в книгах и летописях других народов. Формально тебя не существует ни как демона, ни как человека. Нам пришлось проводить ритуал наречения духа, что, знаешь ли, в современном мире практикуется чрезвычайно редко. Ещё бы, кому нужно заниматься таким кропотливым трудом, когда можно всего-то открыть книжку и найти в списках подходящего себе демона? Никому не хочется заниматься самообразованием и исследованиями! Все нынче обленились, умеют лишь пожинать плоды чужих трудов!.. Так, о чём это я? О, да, я потратил месяц на все приготовления и ещё полтора – на обучение нашей дорогой Китти.  
Старик Баттон возбуждённо потёр ладони, сверкая глазами.  
– Это была просто уникальная возможность, и, когда Китти попросила у меня совета, я, естественно, предложил ей свою помощь и поддержку! Удивительно, удивительно!

Натаниэль, чей облик уже был совершенен [Прим.: Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду не его красоту или изящество, а именно правильность и точность?.. Хотя его передние резцы были значительно больше, чем при жизни. И как так получилось, он же полностью копировал мой пример? Но так ему даже лучше.], жадно уставился на меня.  
Я же снова был Птолемеем.

– Расслабься, Нат, никто не собирается связывать тебя узами, прижигать Раскалёнными Иглами или выкручивать сущность Конвульсиями, – с каждым произнесённым словом я буквально ощущал, как Натаниэль успокаивается [Прим.: Он весь побледнел, выпучил глаза и, жалко шаркая ногами, попятился в самый дальний конец пентакля. В общем, приобрёл цветущий, радующий глаз вид!]. – Тебя не будут порабощать, давать смертельно опасные задания, грозить Гильотиной или Ущемлением… – я на секунду прервался, вопросительно глянув на Китти: – Хотя, может быть, разочек сделаем Ущемление?  
– Бартимеус! – довольно-таки паршиво пряча ухмылку, осадила меня Китти. Птолемей шкодливо развёл руками.  
– Ладно-ладно! Никакого Ущемления и прочего безобразия, хотя тебе не мешало бы всыпать за все те годы, что ты терзал мою сущность!.. Так что можешь расслабиться. Тебя вызвали не для того, чтобы издеваться или вспоминать про Старину Забористого, точно нет.  
– Старина Забористый? – переспросил Баттон, почесывая в седом затылке. – А это что за заклинание такое?  
– Этот старый хромач чем-то похож на Птолемея, такой же помешанный на знаниях книжный червь, – веско закончил я свою успокоительную речь.  
А это уже явно подействовало на Натаниэля [Прим.: Конечно же, он отлично знал, как много значил для меня Птолемей. Нежелательные последствия нашего недолгого пребывания в одном теле.].  
Натаниэль выдохнул, рассеянно пригладил волосы и задумчиво спросил:  
– И… кто же я теперь?  
– Маленький джинн, поздравляю.  
– Оу, – расстроенно выдохнул парень.  
– Что?  
– Я думал, что стал хотя бы афритом…  
– Так, ну хватит вам! – не допускающим возражения голосом оборвала нашу беседу [Прим.: А точнее – мою жаркую тираду про уродливого и скверного характером бесёнка, чья суть по всем параметрам более подходила бы Натаниэлю!] Китти.

Я показательно отвернулся, краем глаза заметив одну интересную особенность: Натаниэль, пока ещё робко и осторожно, взялся менять свои облики на других планах бытия. Не сказать, чтобы он был оригинален, но его щепетильность и старательность, конечно, впечатляли. На четвёртом плане он принял облик Китти, скопировав каждую её морщинку. А на пятом в пентакле передо мной стоял надувшийся, но довольно талантливо слепленный Птолемей.  
Вид Птолемея меня немного взволновал [Прим.: Несмотря на то, что этот облик уже много тысячелетий я с любовью хранил в своём сердце и использовал чаще других, видеть его воочию, перед собой, да ещё и в пентакле… Довольно странное чувство, знаете ли.]. Я невольно задержался на этом плане, любуясь, до тех пор, пока Натаниэль не заговорил своим голосом, разрушая всё очарование момента.

– Я ничего не помню. В смысле, сейчас я вспомнил. Всю свою жизнь, сражение с Ноудой, смерть… Но я не помню ничего внятного про себя с того времени по сегодняшний день. У меня вообще в голове полнейшая каша. Словно я сам себе не верю.  
– Совсем-совсем ничего, мальчик? – жадно уточнил Баттон, от нетерпения постукивая ручкой по краю блокнота. Он не сводил глаз с Натаниэля и внимал каждому его слову [Прим.: Жутко нудный дядька. Всё то время, что шла подготовка к вызову Натаниэля, меня периодически выдёргивали сюда, чтобы спросить совета или уточнить какую-то деталь. И каждый раз я подвергался бесконечно долгим расспросам с последующими уговорами занять тело старика. Довольно мерзкое предложение, не находите? Мне повезло, что рядом всегда была Китти, которая внимательно следила, чтобы её любознательный наставник не перегибал палку. Потому что несколько раз я всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы довести дело марида до конца. Хотя бы ради симметрии.].  
– Ты осознал себя только после того, как Китти дала тебе имя, или же помнишь что-то более раннее?  
– Я… – Натаниэль замялся, хмурясь. Он был слишком поглощён своими мыслями и не замечал, что комната вокруг него начала меняться. Границы её стерлись, смазались, а груды книг и записей рассыпались суматошно двигающимися огоньками. – Это сложно описать. Все воспоминания обо мне как личности вернулись после слов Китти. А до этого… Я даже не мог понять, что это за мир и почему меня выдернули из дома. В смысле, Иного Места.

– Все новорождённые духи такие. Как личности духи развиваются очень долго, – пожал я плечами, перехватывая слово, пока мальчишка снова не разнервничался и не впал в панику. Натаниэль создал иллюзии случайно, поддавшись воспоминаниям.

Одноногий старик с такой поспешностью делал записи, что явно рисковал проделать в блокноте дырку. Китти замерла, неотрывно разглядывая заполненную светом и движением комнату. В её глазах плескалось узнавание, она, конечно, сразу же вспомнила своё путешествие через Врата.  
Стены совсем потерялись из виду, потолок ушёл высоко вверх. Пыльная захламлённая комната уступила бесконечной темноте, наполненной миллиардами огней разного размера и цвета. Они дрейфовали вокруг, как потревоженный пепел кострища.  
Это напоминало представление в планетарии. Нечто подобное я демонстрировал в своё время любопытному до знаний Птолемею [Прим.: Ну, разумеется, раз в сто изящнее. Никаких дешёвых, халтурных спецэффектов вроде этого.].

Я продолжал:  
– Очень важную роль в формировании характера и внутреннего потенциала играет истинное имя. Ты получил его, а следом – и личность. Хотя, честное слово, в облике робкой и напуганной горстки желе ты мне нравился больше.

Натаниэль подозрительно молчал, странно смотря на меня и не моргая. Но через мгновение он словно очнулся: медленно закрыл глаза, еле заметно тряхнул головой и шумно вздохнул. Огоньки тоже дрогнули и просыпались сверкающим дождём. Мы снова стояли в центре захламлённой комнаты.

– Если я получил имя... значит, с этого момента меня могут без проблем порабощать волшебники? – тихо спросил Натаниэль. Его лицо застыло, сделавшись будто восковым.  
Я широко и насмешливо усмехнулся, с удовольствием наблюдая, как маленькие щупальца на седьмом плане затрепетали от страха. О да, Натаниэль всегда неплохо соображал.

– Да. Ты теперь точно новенькое такси с номерами. И любой может вызвать тебя. Отличные новости, да?

Натаниэль

За секунду Натаниэль пережил ужас, страх и, наконец, дикую ярость. Злость клокотала в нём с самого начала, будто чужая и навязанная, и сейчас она нашла повод разрастись. Его предали, заманили в ловушку, посмеялись над ним.  
Его призвали на Землю, его нарекли именем и теперь сделали самым настоящим рабом. "Учёный" Баттон запишет механизм его вызова, и теперь уже каждый волшебник сможет воспользоваться этими записями. Чтобы поработить Натаниэля. И, разумеется, Бартимеус просто-таки светится от довольства – ведь он принял в этом далеко не последнее участие. Конечно, он не мог не отомстить Натаниэлю, не мог не воспользоваться такой возможностью вдоволь насладиться унижением бывшего хозяина. Натаниэль сжал кулаки.  
А ведь они расстались почти друзьями. Натаниэль думал, что тогда они впервые смогли по-настоящему понять друг друга. Он ощущал Бартимеуса, как себя, он был Бартимеусом. И он точно знал, что его простили...  
Так почему же они так с ним поступили? Почему Китти так с ним...

– Умоляю, прекрати надумывать себе всякий ужас, – сморщилась Китти, уперев руки в бока и чуть насмешливо посмотрев на помертвевшего Натаниэля. Её голос словно подставил подножку его панике.  
– О чём ты?..  
– О той ерунде, что ты сейчас бойко прокручиваешь в своей голове... или что там у вас, духов, вместо головы? – Китти сделала неопределённый жест рукой и бросила взгляд в сторону Бартимеуса, точно справляясь, всё ли верно она говорит. Египетский мальчик продемонстрировал ей два больших пальца, подбодряя. – В общем, ты понял меня: прекрати накручивать себя и представлять всякие ужасы. Типа, что мы тут все собрались, чтобы задать трёпку засранцу Натаниэлю. Бартимеус ведь уже сказал, что никто не собирается мучить тебя и мстить. Нельзя быть таким мнительным параноиком, особенно после смерти!  
– Я не параноик! – жалко выдохнул Натаниэль, чувствуя, как вся его сущность дрожит и трясётся от странного болезненного облегчения. Словно его ужас достиг вершины, пика, и теперь с огромной скоростью ухнул вниз.  
Бартимеус гнусненько захихикал, купаясь в удовольствии от этой беседы.  
– Ну да, ну да, мне-то можешь не рассказывать! Я, в отличие от этих ребят, отлично вижу дальше третьего плана, так что вид твоей рыдающей от страха желейной кучки рассмотрел во всех подробностях, – воодушевлённо поделился с ним Бартимеус.  
– Я хотя бы не общаюсь сам с собой дурацкими сносками!  
– Эй, мне просто есть что сказать!

– Я вижу, ты взбодрился, – довольно хмыкнула Китти. – Не хочешь узнать, для чего всё это?  
– Да уж, хотелось бы понять, какого чёрта вы дали мне имя, – вяло огрызнулся Натаниэль, рассеянно потирая лоб. Он стрельнул по-прежнему недоверчивым взглядом в сторону одноногого старичка. – И сделали меня уязвимой целью для каждого мало-мальски грамотного волшебника!  
– Мы дали тебе имя, как раз чтобы уберечь от перспектив стать рабом волшебников, – веско произнесла Китти. Натаниэль изумлённо уставился на неё, ощущая себя полнейшим идиотом.  
Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит. И поэтому не мог контролировать ситуацию, физически ощущая своё жалкое и зависимое положение. К такому он не привык. Чёрт подери, да у него в голове и так была жуткая каша из всё прибывающих воспоминаний о своей жизни! Да ещё проклятая боль и тоска по Иному Месту... Натаниэль чувствовал себя больным, словно его лихорадило.

– И как же это должно помочь мне? – устало выдохнул он, сдаваясь.

Тут мистер Баттон красноречиво прокашлялся, явно привлекая к себе внимание. Натаниэль закатил глаза, вздохнул, но всё-таки повернулся к нему лицом.  
Мистер Баттон только этого и ждал и, не теряя времени, заговорил:  
– До нас дошли тревожные слухи, мой мальчик. Последние несколько лет Америка активно набирала силы и авторитет в глазах всего мира. Да-да, я понимаю твоё удивление. Нам ведь пришлось вывести войска, когда весь высший совет вместе с премьером пал. Это придало Америке уверенности и наглости. Честное слово, что за неучтивый сброд... но я не могу не признать их живую и жадную тягу к знаниям! Да-да, я не отвлекаюсь, это всё имеет прямое отношение к нашей проблеме. Видите ли, американцы планируют произвести ритуал массового призыва духов с последующим наречением. Они хотят открыть для себя как можно больше рабов и делают ставку на молодых и не испорченных злобой духов. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду? Ты оказался в зоне риска, молодой человек! Ритуал массового призыва затронул бы большую часть безымянных духов, которых американцы поспешили бы зарегистрировать для дальнейшего использования. Конечно, всех они бы не вытащили. Но кто знает, сколько ритуалов они бы провели? Ты мог оказаться в любой из таких партий. Даже далёкая от политики Китти поняла всю опасность ситуации, потому и обратилась ко мне за советом.

Натаниэль захлопал глазами и перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Китти и стоящего возле неё Бартимеуса. Только им Натаниэль мог верить по-настоящему, и только их слова имели для него какое-то значение.  
– Мы решили действовать на опережение. Вытянуть тебя раньше американцев. Теперь твоя сущность не отзовётся на их зов.  
Бартимеус уставился на свой маникюр, критично рассматривая короткие ногти Птолемея. И крайне скучающим тоном произнёс словно между прочим:  
– Ага. Так всё и было. Теперь ты джинн Натаниэль. А был бы каким-нибудь Сальным Волосом или Красным Пером. Ты уж не серчай, что тебе вновь предстоит мириться со своим нелепым именем.

Натаниэль пристыженно опустил глаза, переваривая услышанную информацию. Так вот от какой опасности они ограждали его. Но кое-что в этой истории никак не складывалось в его голове. И тревожило.  
Он прочистил горло, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости.  
– Эм… спасибо за заботу. И вообще, – Натаниэль развёл руками, словно пытаясь изобразить жестом это мифическое «вообще». – Но разве теперь, когда у меня есть собственное имя и механизм вызова, мне не угрожает не меньшая опасность быть порабощённым? Кто угодно сможет прочитать ваши, – он кивнул головой в сторону мистера Баттона, – записи и по ним произвести призыв… мне кажется, ваши старания были напрасны…

Китти скривилась, точно почувствовав скверный запах. Качнувшись, она аккуратно опустилась на пол в центре пентакля. Натаниэль почему-то очень внимательно следил за целостностью её круга, сам не понимая, чего ждёт.  
Китти тем временем удручённо покачала головой.  
– Ты такой нытик, Нат!.. Неужели ты не можешь думать более оптимистично? По-твоему, мы бы устроили всё это, потратив столько сил и времени, но не продумав все детали? Я, конечно, не волшебница, и мне почти не с чем сравнивать, но это было действительно сложно! Нам даже пришлось самим составлять список нужных для вызова трав, ни с чем не сверяясь.

Натаниэль с живым интересом вновь оглядел свой пентакль. Руны и знаки были довольно простыми, похожим пентаклем он сам когда-то пользовался, впервые вызвав Бартимеуса. Однако некоторые слова и линии Натаниэль совершенно не помнил.  
Рядом с пентаклем располагались мисочки с благовониями и травами. Натаниэль повёл носом. У него тут же заслезились глаза от вони.  
– И что вы выбрали?  
– Мы полагались на главные слова заклинания, а также на твои собственные предпочтения, определяющие основные черты характера, – деловито ответил мистер Баттон.  
– Это был самый дешёвый и паршиво пахнущий набор трав из всех, что я когда-либо видел, – радушно заверил Бартимеус. Натаниэль решил считать это комплиментом.

Китти чуть повысила голос, продолжая:  
– Так вот! Разумеется, мы подумали обо всех подводных камнях. Хотя до последнего не были уверены ни в успешном проведении ритуала, ни в твоём невероятном воскрешении. А теперь, Натаниэль, ответь мне на вопрос: откуда волшебник узнаёт о демонах? Откуда берёт все эти имена, секреты вызова?

Натаниэль презрительно пожал плечами, словно этот жест всё объяснял. Но потом всё же поспешил отчитаться:  
– Всевозможные таблицы и списки духов. Их бесчисленное множество: египетские, шумерские…  
Натаниэль не договорил, наконец-то ухватив мысль Китти. Он раскрыл рот и изумлённо уставился на лучившуюся восторгом девушку.  
– Вы хотите… хотите зарегистрировать меня и убить? – выдохнул он. Китти нервно хохотнула. Звук её смеха приятно пощекотал сущность Натаниэля.  
– Звучит ужасно, но – да. Был джинн Натаниэль – и нет его больше. Погиб, когда пытался выбраться из круга. Американцы не тронут тебя, потому что ты наречённый, а остальные – потому что никому и в голову не придёт проводить сложный и кропотливый ритуал по вызову молодого мёртвого демона без особых заслуг. Классно?  
– Ещё как… – пробормотал Натаниэль, почему-то мотая головой. Он был восхищён и сражён смекалкой Китти. Собственные страхи и подозрения теперь вызывали только стыд. Натаниэль провёл рукой по лбу, стараясь успокоиться. Помедлив, он всё-таки решился взглянуть на Китти через седьмой план.  
Руны кругов и ауры ослепляли его. Но теперь Натаниэль чуть обжился в этом мире и привык к своим возможностям.  
Он вновь любовался Китти, её восхитительной силой и потрясающей красотой. Натаниэль жадно впитывал в себя черты её милого лица, и Китти задорно улыбнулась ему.  
– Я так...  
– Благодарен? – с улыбкой подсказала Китти, прищуриваясь. Натаниэль завороженно кивнул.  
– Счастлив видеть тебя снова, – закончил он свою мысль. Ему хотелось сказать ещё много, очень много всего. А ещё подойти и коснуться её.  
Деликатный кашель вывел его из этого транса. Натаниэль смущённо потупил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть в сторону мерзко ухмыляющегося Бартимеуса.

– Да... С Бартимеусом мы поступили так же, – оживлённо продолжила говорить Китти, немного раскачиваясь на месте. Кажется, ей тоже было неловко. – После взрыва Хрустального дворца составляли что-то вроде списка погибших демонов. Я принимала участие в этом, потому что слышала некоторые имена. У временного правительства не было сил проверять точность информации, к тому же госпожа Пайпер поверила мне сразу. Так что официально Бартимеус теперь числится как несуществующий демон.  
– И при этом я всё равно тут торчу! – мрачно подытожил Бартимеус.  
– Кстати, а какого чёрта ты вообще тут торчишь? – нахмурился Натаниэль. – Только не говори, что так сильно хотел увидеть меня.  
– Я попросила его помочь, – сказала Китти. Натаниэль непонимающе выгнул бровь.  
– Выполнить твоё маленькое задание, юноша, – продолжил мистер Баттон. – Лучший способ что-то спрятать – положить на видное место!

Бартимеус аккуратно сложил перед собой ноги и уселся в любимой позе писца. Правда, повиснув в воздухе.

– Чего тормозишь, Нат? Твоё имя. Его надо зарегистрировать в Трисмегисте и не вызвать лишнего внимания. Придётся попотеть.

Натаниэль потерял дар речи и раскрыл рот от изумления. Китти виновато развела руками и, кряхтя, поднялась на ноги. Лицо её моментально стало сосредоточенным, и Натаниэль понял, что она готовится прочитать заклинание. А точнее – приказ.

– Не бойся. Обещаю, что всё будет нормально. А теперь – внемли мне, Натаниэль!

***

– «Внемли мне»?! Она серьёзно?!

Натаниэль лихорадочно бил крыльями, с трудом справляясь с жуткими порывами ветра. Его болтало из стороны в сторону, и приходилось тратить гигантские усилия, чтобы держаться относительно прямого курса и не сильно отставать от Бартимеуса.  
Получив своё первое официальное задание как порабощённый джинн, Натаниэль в сопровождении Бартимеуса тут же приступил к его исполнению.  
Ничего приятного в задании не было, кроме разве что возможности выйти из круга. К тому же Китти очень лояльно сформулировала условия пребывания Натаниэля на Земле. Никаких жёстких рамок, мгновенных отсыланий раба в самое пекло, сроков и оговорённых болезненных наказаний. Китти даже не удосужилась позаботиться о собственной безопасности! В общем, ничего такого, что обычно делал волшебник Джон Мэндрейк, когда ещё был жив и восседал в кресле министра.  
Но, даже несмотря на такую заботу со стороны Китти, Натаниэль не мог отделаться от странного чувства тяжести. Его сущность и так болела и ныла из-за каждой проведённой здесь секунды. А сейчас её будто сковали незримые цепи. Всё-таки это был приказ хозяина.

– «Я желаю, чтобы ты исполнил мою волю!» – ты слышал? Она вполне могла обойтись и без этого. Она же не волшебница! С тобой она тоже так общается? – не унимался Натаниэль, с трудом перекрикивая ветер.  
В какой-то момент очередной сильный порыв застал его врасплох. Небольшой аккуратный сокол, в которого сейчас превратился Натаниэль, в панике забил крыльями, но угодил в воздушную яму и штопором пошёл вниз, бессильно болтаясь вниз головой.  
Он захлебнулся безумным потоком, зажмурив глаза, потому что вокруг всё бешено крутилось и вертелось, мешая сосредоточиться. Его сущность задрожала, находя что-то родное и знакомое в этой воздушной суете. И только мысль о безжалостной земле, ожидающей его на финишной прямой, не позволяла Натаниэлю сдаться на милость стихии.  
Он сцепил свой сильный острый клюв и отчаянным рывком попытался выбраться из воздушной ловушки. Раз, два…

– …Ну что ты за позорище такое? – раздался неподалёку недовольный голос Бартимеуса. Что-то ухватило Натаниэля за спину у основания шеи, цепко и больно сжав его несчастное тельце. А через мгновение он уже вновь летел по небу, рассматривая под собой крыши ночного Лондона.

– Поздравляю! Ты был никчёмным человеком, а теперь превратился в никчёмного духа! Знаешь, с кем бы ты сработался? С Аскоболом! Вы бы отлично вместе смотрелись в виде очаровательных лепёшек на крыше вон того дома, – ворчливо прокричал на него Бартимеус, сильнее впиваясь своими хищными когтями в тело Натаниэля.  
Натаниэль обиженно ощерил перья.

– При чём тут Аскобол?  
– Да при том, что ты только что демонстрировал грацию, достойную только неповоротливого салообразного великана! Видимо, правильно говорят, каков хозяин, таков и раб. Хотя, разумеется, к выдающимся джиннам это правило не относится… Всё, что от тебя требуется сейчас – это долететь от точки А до точки Б. Но ты даже это сделать не можешь.  
– Ну извини, что я впервые в жизни превратился в сокола и не успел как следует научиться летать!

Бартимеус угнетенно покачал головой, искривив клюв, точно в презрительной ухмылке.

– Ты не превратился, а поменял свой облик! Но ты не птица. И уж тем более не сокол. Максимум, на кого ты похож, так это на ощипанного баклана. Иными словами, ты безнадёжен.  
– Нормальный у меня сокол, – ворчливо отозвался Натаниэль, посматривая вниз на свои когтистые лапы и на свою изящную грудку, на которой шевелились короткие пятнистые пёрышки.  
На грудке же у него болтался не совсем подходящий для образа сокола пластиковый кулон. Совсем лёгкий, повезло, что Натаниэль не потерял свою еле заметную ношу в этом ветряном буйстве.

– Надо было тебя в зоопарк сводить, пока ты ещё не помер, – печально вздохнул Бартимеус. А потом внезапно напрягся, извернулся всем своим маленьким сильным тельцем и запустил расслабленную тушку Натаниэля вдаль.

Натаниэль тоненько вскрикнул от испуга, но вовремя догадался забить крыльями и поймать высоту. Мерзкий дрянной сокол гадко хохотнул, поравнявшись с маленькой перепуганной пташкой.

– Почему мы не могли взять такси? – угнетённо спросил Натаниэль, старательно махая крыльями.  
– Потому что сапсан быстрее лондонских пробок. К тому же ты теперь не мягкотелый немощный волшебник. Ты теперь – мягкотелый немощный джинн! Так что кончай ныть и приготовься, мы уже почти добрались. Видишь? Узнаёшь свой обожаемый Уайтхолл?

Натаниэль прищурился. Глаза сокола преобразили его зрение, сделав его намного острее и контрастней. Он ещё не совсем к этому привык, но Уайтхолл всё-таки разглядел.  
До боли знакомые здания с высоты птичьего полёта были всё теми же и одновременно совершенно непохожими на себя. Как вся нынешняя жизнь недоджинна Натаниэля.

Пользуясь подсказками Бартимеуса, они понемногу принялись снижаться. Отсюда уже отлично была видна величественная подсветка Вестминстерского дворца, виднеющегося в конце Уайтхолла. С другой стороны сияла Трафальгарская площадь. Даже ночное небо словно окрасилось в рыжий, будто его осветила зарница.  
Натаниэль так засмотрелся, что вновь почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, разглядывающим свою мечту в окошко мансарды когда-то очень давно. А потому вновь не смог устоять перед ветром, неправильно развернув крылья, и улетел куда-то в сторону от их цели.

Остановиться он смог только благодаря одинокому деревцу, застывшему на углу тёмной тихой улочки, уходящей прочь и вглубь от Уайтхолла. С трудом выпутав свои ободранные крылья из острых голых веток, Натаниэль вскарабкался на самое удобное место и замер, одолеваемый жалостью к самому себе. Вся его сущность содрогалась от боли. Да ещё это дерево...  
В таком виде его и нашёл опустившийся рядом Бартимеус.  
– Кое-что всё-таки неизменно, – деловито высказался Бартимеус. Он аккуратно и величаво сложил свои сильные гладкие крылья, поправив клювом немного растрёпанные перья на грудке. – Ты по-прежнему и шагу сделать не можешь без помощи старого доброго Бартимеуса. Ну и чего ты расселся? Пошевеливайся! Я вообще-то ради твоей шкуры стараюсь. Где твоя благодарность, невоспитанный мальчишка? У новорождённого беса манер побольше, чем у тебя. Особенно когда его хорошенько пропечь на Пламени – мотай на ус, салага.  
– Мне всё равно, как, но дальше мы пойдём пешком, – злобно пробурчал Натаниэль, сосредотачиваясь на новом облике.  
Сидящий рядом сокол прищурил один глаз, красноречиво выгнув бровь (ну или что там у соколов вместо бровей?), и в совсем уж человеческом жесте сложил крылья на груди, недовольно притоптывая когтистой лапкой по ветке.  
– Серьёзно? И в кого же мы превратимся, о великий и мудрый джинн? Твой безграничный опыт, несомненно, поможет нам остаться незаметными для охраны!  
– Мне плевать на твой сарказм и на охрану тоже! – вспылил Натаниэль, разбрасывая свои обломанные перья в стороны. – Мы теперь с тобой на равных, так что моя очередь выбирать обличие! И никаких больше птиц.

Постоянные превращения уже порядком утомили Натаниэля, но делать было нечего. В конце концов, его сущность страдала и в облике сокола, и он вполне мог справиться с короткой вспышкой боли ради очередной порции облегчения.  
Натаниэль превратился в кота. Он был так сосредоточен, что на всех остальных планах, вплоть до седьмого, принял этот облик. Чтобы наверняка. Ему уже невыносимо было слышать нескончаемый поток упрёков Бартимеуса.  
Небольшой гладкошёрстный чёрный кот с кулоном на шее коротко мяукнул. Потом откашлялся в лапку и виновато буркнул человеческим голосом:  
– Я думаю, сойдёт.  
– Как старший товарищ, отягощённый бесценными знаниями, острым разумом и вообще прекрасной смекалкой, даю бесплатный совет: прежде чем превращаться в кота, спустись на землю. У этих ребят всегда были проблемы со спуском с деревьев.

Натаниэль потерянно уставился вниз. Неловко потоптался на месте. Внимательно примерился к ровному стволу дерева. А потом кубарем слетел вниз, по стремительности явно обгоняя падение пущенного с моста камня.  
Рядом с ним мягко приземлился сокол, тут же становясь роскошным египетским котом с пронзительными золотыми глазами.  
Натаниэль злобно ощерился.

– Ты специально меня толкнул!  
– Что? Толкнул? Я думал, ты споткнулся об хвост, – Бартимеус нахально и совершенно непохоже состроил невинность. – И ещё один совет: будучи котом, старайся падать не на спину. Привлечёшь меньше внимания.  
Натаниэль вскочил на ноги, брезгливо отряхнувшись и яростно сверкая глазами.  
– Кто бы говорил!.. Ладно, пошли уже… ух, как у меня всё болит!

Два кота спешно засеменили по улочке, возвращаясь к исходной цели.  
Ночной Уайтхолл освещался не хуже Вестминстерского дворца. По крайней мере, Натаниэль всё прекрасно видел, с любопытством крутя головой вокруг.

Уайтхолл. Лучшие годы в своей карьере Натаниэль провёл именно здесь.  
Чёрный кот прижал уши к голове и потупил взор, ощущая странную пустоту в груди. У духов нет сердца, но Натаниэлю показалось, что оно болезненно сжалось.

– Я умер, – неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Натаниэль. Это не укладывалось в голове, это было дико, но в то же время это было правдой. Он умер. И теперь он каким-то чудом (или роком?) превратился не пойми во что. Какой-то огрызок человека. Жалкое зрелище.  
Бартимеус стрельнул в его сторону своими жёлтыми глазами. Свет уличных фонарей довольно жутко отразился в них.

– Да, именно это случается с людьми, когда они взрывают в своих руках посох с заключёнными в нём маридами. Если тебя это утешит, тебя не спас бы даже Амулет, потому что ты истекал кровью, и от этого люди вроде бы тоже умирают.  
Натаниэль молча кивнул, шевельнув длинными усами.  
– К тому же тебе на голову рухнула многотонная груда стекла и железа, и от этого...  
– Да, Бартимеус. От этого люди тоже погибают, – мрачно оборвал его Натаниэль. Он старался говорить грубо и отрывисто, но получился какой-то жалобный всхлип.  
– Но ты даже здесь не мог не отличиться, парень! Это ж надо такое провернуть. Стать джинном. В этом есть какая-то извращённая ирония. Так что я даже затрудняюсь сказать, наказание это твоё или награда? Хотя, честное слово, я бы наградил тебя максимум парочкой Взрывов, и хватит с тебя.  
– Ты и так наградил меня парочкой Взрывов, – прошипел в ответ Натаниэль. Взбалмошные и злокозненные речи Бартимеуса всегда имели над ним странную власть, отвлекая от грустных мыслей и бодря. Вот и сейчас ему уже было не до печальных вздохов о своей загубленной жизни. А Бартимеус будто этого и добивался: его кошачья морда так и исходила презрительным ехидством.  
– Что? Да это даже Взрывом-то назвать сложно. Так, небольшой фейерверк в твою честь.  
– Ты бросил мне Взрыв в лицо, как только Китти закончила свой приказ! Я даже опомниться не успел!  
– Эй, я учил тебя ставить Щиты!  
– Откуда я это знал?! И ладно бы один Взрыв, но ты же потом ещё раз меня взорвал!  
– Ну да, потом у меня случайно палец сорвался, извини, рефлексы. Привык добивать противника. Даже такого немощного.  
– Заткнись, – попросил Натаниэль и прищурился. Они подошли к одному из министерских зданий. Судя по типовой медной табличке возле входа, это было то самое место, которое они искали. Главный архив.

Когда-то в другой жизни Натаниэль наведывался сюда, правда, чрезвычайно редко. Пару раз – ещё во времена своей учёбы под покровительством Джессики Уайтвелл, и то больше из любопытства и желания обойти все возможные места, куда ему был открыт вход. И ещё несколько раз – уже на заре своей карьеры, когда, будучи министром информации, он всерьёз раздумывал о подчинении Посоха Глэдстоуна и искал любые полезные сведения. В остальное время Натаниэль был слишком занят, поэтому либо выписывал необходимую литературу на дом, либо отправлял за ней Бартимеуса.

Натаниэль глубоко вздохнул и тихо двинулся вперёд. Пока перед его глазами не оказался предостерегающе поднятый кончик хвоста Бартимеуса.  
– А осмотреться?  
– А, да… прости, я привык, что это делаешь ты, – рассеянно покаялся Натаниэль, притормаживая и оглядываясь внимательней. Он заметил на пятом плане охранные нити, окутывающие здание по периметру, и приуныл. Войти незамеченными не представлялось возможности.

– Что ж, видимо, всё же придётся нам ещё полетать, – воодушевлённо подытожил Бартимеус, пихнув чёрного кота боком. – Выше нос. Радуйся лучше, что хотя бы Следящие Шары вышли из моды.

Бартимеус

План у нас был прост и этим мне нравился: проникнуть ночью в правительственное здание средней защищённости, найти кабинет главного архивариуса, подредактировать записи и свалить. Старик Баттон всячески пытался его усложнить, но мы с Китти сошлись именно на такой последовательности.  
Но, разумеется, план был безвозвратно испорчен моим вынужденным напарником. Джинн из Натаниэля вышел отвратительный: мало того, что этот нытик уже всю сущность мне проел своими жалобами, так он ещё и оказался крайне бестолковым. В общем, Натаниэль оставался собой. И, честное слово, в виде волшебника это смотрелось хотя бы не так противоестественно. Ко всем прочим его минусам стоило добавить, что он постоянно со мной спорил. Буквально шага ступить не мог, чтобы не высказаться против.

В общем, когда крупный и мрачнорылый крылан тяжело поднялся в воздух, мы с Натом уже порядочно разругались.  
Признаться, поначалу я был очень зол. И хотел как-нибудь проучить этого новорождённого выскочку. Но с каждым взмахом сильных кожистых крыльев моя злоба неумолимо таяла. Всё-таки я был слишком мудр и велик для подобного ребячества. А тут как раз на крыше нашёлся симпатичный дымоход, на котором не было светящихся решёток охранной магии, и моё настроение моментально улучшилось.

Крылан величаво приземлился на край дымохода, аккуратно сложил кожистые крылья на манер плаща и огляделся. Вокруг было чисто. Всё-таки новая политика в Лондоне не могла не радовать. Теперь не приходилось трястись над каждым своим шагом из-за проклятых Следящих Шаров. Пока мы с Натаниэлем летели [Прим.: А точнее, я летел, а Натаниэль жалко болтался на ветру, словно вчерашний номер "Таймс". Ну или любой другой мусор, которого в таких прелестных городах, как Лондон, порой больше, чем голубей.] сюда, я приметил лишь три Шара, и все были достаточно далеко от нас, чтобы не доставить реальных проблем.

Кстати о Натаниэле.  
Крылан чуть раздвинул свои крылья и приподнял правую заднюю лапку. Тишина. Крылан пожал плечами, без труда балансируя теперь всего на одной лапке, и остервенело потряс правой. Послышался омерзительный сдавленный писк, словно какое-то крупное насекомое страдало несварением.  
Палец за пальцем крылан разжал свою лапку и с удовольствием уставился на крошечного взъерошенного мышонка.  
– Ну как ты тут? – с живейшим интересом спросил я. Мышонок был не просто взъерошенным, но ещё и здорово смятым. С трудом вытолкнув лапку из своего скукоженного тельца, мышонок нащупал ею сплющенную мордочку и поспешил придать ей более реалистичный вид. И тут же гневно затараторил:  
– Ах ты, злокозненный демон! Ты обманом заставил меня превратиться в мышь! А потом чуть не раздавил! Моя сущность чуть у тебя между пальцев не вылезла, так сильно ты меня сжимал! – от гнева мышонка так раздуло, что появилась и вторая лапка. Натаниэль плюхнулся на задницу и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Ну вот, я же говорю. Он вечно всем недоволен! А я его, между прочим, почти первым классом доставил на крышу. Вот что за невозможный ребёнок?  
– Во мне сейчас борются желание сожрать одного маленького и очень противного мышонка и нежелание тащить в рот всякую гадость. – Крылан поскрёб эффектным когтём свою глазастую морду. Мышонок затрясся, но упорно и злобно продолжал сверлить меня своими глазками-бусинками. – Если ты не заметил, то мы уже на крыше и даже нашли вход в здание. И благодаря кому?

Мышонок повёл беспокойным носиком и наконец-то огляделся. Он спрыгнул с лапы крылана и деловито обошёл дымовую трубу по периметру. Остановившись возле меня, он задумчиво уставился в темноту под своими ногами, рассеянно поглаживая лапкой свои усы.  
– И что дальше?  
– После тебя, – крылан учтиво склонился в изящном поклоне, разведя руки-крылья в стороны так, что они стелились за его спиной кожаной мантией. Жалко, что Натаниэль не смог по достоинству оценить всю красоту момента: совершенно случайно, выполняя этот сложный аристократичный жест, я спихнул мышонка в трубу.  
Я позволил себе ещё немного постоять в тишине и покое. Оглядевшись в последний раз и убедившись, что наша маленькая потасовка не привлекла внимания залетевшего на огонёк Следящего Шара, крылан превратился в комара и влетел в дымоход вслед за Натаниэлем.

***

Коридор третьего этажа, на котором и должен был располагаться начальственный кабинет, по форме напоминал букву «П». Окутанные ночным сумраком стены были отделаны стандартными деревянными панелями невзрачной расцветки [Прим.: Надеюсь, не стоит упоминать, что высшим созданиям вроде меня не нужен свет, чтобы в подробностях рассмотреть всё вокруг? Если, конечно, поблизости не притаился случайный голем.]. Единственным украшением этого скудного правительственного интерьера были картины. Хотя назвать это украшением было бы сильным преувеличением. На мой изысканный богатый вкус, им бы больше подошли такие слова, как «дешёвый ширпотреб» или «безвкусная халтура», а для некоторых особо крикливых экземпляров – «апогей творческой рвоты». Я поделился своими измышлениями с Натаниэлем, но тот всё ещё был обижен на меня за свой стремительный полёт по трубе [Прим.: Или продолжал дуться за те приветственные Взрывы в лицо. Или – за пинок с дерева. В общем, мне был совершенно несправедливо объявлен бойкот непонятно за что. Ну и скверный же нрав у Натаниэля!] и не удостоил меня ответом. В общем-то, за столько лет рабства у Натаниэля я уже успел привыкнуть к его угрюмой неразговорчивости.

Одну за другой мы миновали множество одинаковых дверей, чей контур сиял от охранных чар. Двери были безлики и совершенно меня не интересовали. Я вообще старался держаться от дверей подальше, чтобы случайно не задеть чары [Прим.: Чары были так себе, но лишний шум мне был совершенно ни к чему. Конечно, даже под гром сирены я бы сумел закончить задание и не пойманным ускользнуть от подоспевшей охраны. Но не тогда, когда на моей шее повис буксир в виде одного молодого неопытного джинна.]. Я шёл медленно и вдумчиво, внимательно смотря вперёд, где нас поджидал поворот направо. Эх, как же я не любил эти повороты. Знаете, сколько раз за поворотом меня ждала простая, безопасная и никем не охраняемая дорога? Верно. Очень мало раз.  
Потоптавшись на месте, я запустил за угол крохотный Импульс и приготовился ждать.  
А вот у Натаниэля от нетерпения даже голос прорезался:  
– Почему ты еле ползёшь? Сам говорил, нам нужно скорее разделаться с этим!  
– Мальчик мой, ты когда-нибудь проникал в правительственные охраняемые здания, чтобы что-либо украсть или подкинуть?  
– Вообще-то да!  
– А, точно… но всё равно из нас двоих я тут самый опытный, самый умный, самый сильный, самый…  
– Довольно, Бартимеус! Давай уже просто подойдём к этому повороту и осторожно выглянем?

Птолемей, в облике которого я и разгуливал по коридорам главного архива, угнетённо вздохнул, но всё же подошёл к углу. Ловко подцепив пальцами чёрную шёрстку на загривке сидящего у меня на плече мышонка, я поднёс пискнувшего Натаниэля к самому краю стены. Примерно в тот же момент мой Импульс вернулся, окрашенный в невзрачный болотный цвет.  
Если впереди и было что-то помимо охранного заклинания на двери, оно было не опасным. Что ж, это хорошие новости.  
– Бартимеус! – пропищал Натаниэль, подманивая меня хвостиком к себе.  
Вслед за мышиной головой из-за поворота показалась голова смуглокожего мальчика. Деловито изучив открывшийся вид, я призадумался.

По логике, именно в этой части короткого коридора, напротив огромного окна, должна была находиться долгожданная дверь. Однако стена, сияющая от уличного света и мерцания защитных оконных чар, была пустой. Даже страшнющих картин в дорогих пыльных рамах было не видать.  
Мышонок в моих пальцах дёрнулся. Я отпустил Натаниэля, порадовавшись приятному звуку, с которым он шмякнулся на пол. Сверкнув на меня яростным взглядом глазок-бусинок, мышонок торопливо засеменил по коридору, петляя и принюхиваясь.  
Птолемей наблюдал за его беготнёй, привалившись к стене и легонько постукивая по ней костяшками пальцев. Натаниэль добежал до следующего поворота, заглянул туда [Прим.: Я могу поспорить на что угодно, что этот балбес напрочь забыл о планах дальше третьего. На редкость тупой джинн. Ну вот и как такого можно отдавать в руки волшебников? Он же сам себя уморит…] и вернулся ко мне крайне раздосадованным.  
– Там дальше точно такой же коридор, как тот, что мы только что миновали. Он ведёт к западной лестнице.  
– А что ты ожидал там увидеть? Притаившихся демонов, которые унесли от нас дверь?  
– Я хоть что-то делаю, в отличие от тебя! Ты вообще собираешься работать?!  
– Минуточку. Это твоё задание. Это тебе нужно спасти свою шкуру, а я здесь только по просьбе Китти. Не знаю, что она в тебе нашла, чтобы так слёзно уговаривать меня [Прим.: Ладно, признаюсь, тут я немного приврал. Самую малость. Возможно, это были не слёзные мольбы. И вообще не мольбы. Может статься, что это была вообще не её идея. Кто знает.], но без неё меня здесь не было бы. И поверь, если я прямо сейчас развернусь и уйду отсюда, оставив тебя на произвол судьбы, мне никто слова не скажет. Ещё удивятся, что я так долго тебя терпел. О, кстати, а почему бы мне именно так сейчас не поступить, хм?  
Чёрный мышонок заметно растерялся и потускнел. Но тут же набрался привычной для себя наглости.  
– Ах, вот так?!  
– Именно. Не забывай, что я, в отличие от тебя, в полной безопасности. Моё имя теперь мертво. А вот твоё вот-вот станет общественным достоянием, когда наш шустрый хромач опубликует свою книжку.  
– Баттону можно верить, так сказала Китти, – сипло отозвался Натаниэль. – В его книге не будет ничего, что может мне навредить. По сути, в нашей вылазке вообще нет особого смысла. Мы просто перестраховываемся.  
– М-да? Что-то не слышно уверенности в твоём голосе. Мне казалось, ты не доверяешь Баттону. И правильно делаешь. Он волшебник. К тому же, если он выпьет, то может часами хвалиться своими исследованиями. Уверен, что он не выболтает случайно твоё имя? У тебя уже был подобный опыт, а, Натаниэль?  
У потускневшего мышонка жалко обвисли усы. Он весь затрясся от гнева.  
– В твоих же интересах обеспечить мою безопасность, если не хочешь, чтобы правда твоего имени всплыла перед моими возможными хозяевами. Уж я-то постараюсь, чтобы о тебе не забыли ещё долгое время!  
– Ну вот, приехали. Старый добрый шантаж? Почему ты всё всегда сводишь к угрозам?  
– Да ты сам первый и начал мне угрожать! – остервенело запищал мышонок, разве что молниями не разбрасываясь от гнева. – Что ещё мне прикажешь делать?!  
Я яростно блеснул глазами и наклонился, мрачно нависая над мышонком.  
– Например, просто извиниться или попросить меня помочь найти дверь более воспитанным образом, а? – громыхнул Птолемей и ударил кулаком по пустой стене. Удар сопровождался яркой вспышкой и жутким грохотом. А через мгновение стена колыхнулась, точно водная гладь, пошла мелкой рябью, а потом вовсе стекла вниз неприглядного вида желейной массой.  
За исчезнувшей стеной обнаружилась точно такая же. С тем лишь отличием, что она была настоящей.

Натаниэль тупо переводил испуганный взор с растёкшейся слабенькой Иллюзии на возникшую дверь. А потом уставился на уродливого пурпурного беса, сидевшего на небольшой табуреточке возле самой двери.  
Бес был ошеломлён не меньше Натаниэля. Я медленно подул на свой чуть дымящийся кулак и радушно ухмыльнулся.  
– Привет! Как дела?  
– Были нормальными, пока я не увидел ваши морды, – мгновенно совладав с испугом, сварливо отозвался бес. У него было пухлое тельце ощипанного бройлера с невероятно пышными бёдрами и чрезвычайно маленькими ступнями. Беспокойными руками он нервно скручивал свой длинный хвост в пружинку.  
– А где Шурли? – спросил бес.  
– Видимо, Шурли со мной, – красноречиво погладив живот, ответил я. Натаниэль скривился. Бес же с нескрываемым восторгом уставился на мой живот. Кончина напарника, кажется, здорово обрадовала его.  
– Ух ты, круто, он сильно мучился?!  
– Возможно.  
– Ой… а я, значит, следующий?  
– Возможно.

***

В кабинет мы вошли мгновением позже. Мышонок стремительно пропрыгал на середину комнаты, на ходу обретая облик Натаниэля. У него получалось всё лучше, если, конечно, не считать круглых мышиных ушей на его взъерошенной макушке. И ещё хвоста. Но я посчитал нетактичным цепляться из-за таких мелочей к несчастному ребёнку.  
Натаниэль широким шагом устремился к лакированным высоким стеллажам, выискивая нужную секцию по табличкам.

– Ты уверен, что этого беса безопасно было отпустить? – не отрываясь от своего занятия, протараторил он. Я лениво прошёл следом, не прекращая сканировать окружение на сопряжённых планах.  
Нет, всё сработано гладко и без задоринки. Без следов и… ну ладно, возможно, с Шурли я действительно был несдержан. Но с этими бесами вечно так. Уверен, волшебники особо и не обратят на это внимание.  
– Да. Ему особо и нет дела до безопасности архива. Как, видимо, и волшебнику, который его вызвал. Он легко нашёл лазейку в задании. К тому же у меня непревзойдённый дар убеждения, сам видел!.. Ты там долго?  
– Дай мне пару минут, – пробормотал Натаниэль. Он победно вскрикнул и чуть ли не с корнем выдвинул нужную секцию. Ведомство Трисмегиста. Уже проверенное и заверенное. Эта скромная папка хранила в себе просто бесценную информацию о многих демонах последних лет. И на днях, по словам хромача Баттона, её отправят в типографию Ярослава, чтобы напечатать обновлённое издание.  
Натаниэль пролистал папку и бережно выудил оттуда нужный лист. Эту форму заполнял мистер Баттон. Она была проверена вышестоящими инстанциями и уже заверена печатями [Прим.: Слово в слово цитирую хромача. Сам я довольно-таки далёк от всей этой мерзкой земной бюрократии.].

Отложив лист, Натаниэль чуть отступил и нащупал крошечный кулончик на своей шее. Прежде чем приступить к исполнению приказа Китти, я кучу времени потратил, обучая этого полудурка простому фокусу маскировки.  
Он махнул рукой и снял маскировку. Теперь перед нами лежали две формы, поданные от имени мистера Баттона. С той лишь разницей, что на второй не было нужной печати и была строчка о смерти демона Натаниэля.  
Подмена информации. Обожаю такие задания [Прим.: А ещё слежку, подстрекательство и перехват писем. Просто я считаю, что всё это требует куда больше изящества и ума, чем банальное махание кулаками в битвах. А вы же меня знаете, я всегда был большим поклонником интеллектуального времяпрепровождения!]!  
Натаниэль отошёл к большому письменному столу. Немного порыскав, он обнаружил нужную печать, такую же, что стояла на прежней форме.

– Погоди! – громким шёпотом воскликнул я, когда Натаниэль уже занёс руку над липовой формой. Мальчишка дёрнулся, чуть не проштамповав стол архивариуса.  
– Чего?! Нас раскрыли? Здесь ловушка?! – панически забормотал он, нервно оглядываясь из стороны в сторону. Его мышиные уши дёргались, пытаясь уловить поступь хищника.  
Я оскалился и сложил руки на груди.  
– Просто ты так нервно трясёшь хвостом, что вот-вот собьёшь этот замечательный фикус с окна, – Натаниэль ойкнул, заметив наконец погрешности в своём образе. – Успокойся, парень! Твоя печать должна быть твёрдой и ровной. Вспомни, как делал это, когда был напыщенным министром Мэндрейком.  
Натаниэль хмыкнул, глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул.

ШЛЁП!

Готово! Дело сделано! Само правительство Британии на нашей стороне.  
– Ну что ж… А теперь самое время убираться отсюда, пока наш добрый караульный бес не пришёл в себя и не поднял тревогу.

***

Когда мы тем же способом выбрались из здания, на горизонте уже занимался рассвет. Единодушно решив немного передохнуть, мы удобно устроились возле облюбованной нами трубы.  
Натаниэль – уже без ушей и хвоста – странным и жадным взглядом рассматривал всё вокруг, даже черепицу крыши под своими ногами. Я же сидел неподвижно, устремив чёрные глаза Птолемея к восходу нового дня.  
Он заговорил первым:  
– Ну, вроде всё?  
Я лениво кивнул.  
– Вроде всё. Баттон на самом деле сообразительный мужик. Всё предусмотрел. Его пугала вероятность, что какой-нибудь слишком въедливый клерк мог отправить его списки на дополнительную проверку, и тогда бы обнаружился обман. Ну а теперь никаких проблем. Эта папка уже одобрена главным архивариусом, так что перечисленных демонов точно проверять не будут. Скоро напечатают новый Трисмегист – и всё. Ты официально мёртв.  
– До первой рюмки Баттона, – напряжённо добавил Натаниэль.  
– Он пьёт только чай.

Потускневшее тёмное небо неохотно отдавало свои владения светлой полосе на горизонте. Натаниэль неловко покосился на меня, а потом нервно пригладил волосы, прокашлявшись.  
– Спасибо, что помог мне. Хоть мог и не помогать.  
– Верно подмечено!  
– Если это благодарность за мои последние… кхм… слова… ну, тогда, с Ноудой… то не стоило.  
Птолемей насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
– О чём ты, парень? Давай смотреть правде в глаза: из тебя получился на редкость паршивый джинн, – Натаниэль некрасиво раззявил рот, глянув на меня с таким искренним возмущением, словно действительно рассчитывал на похвалу в свой адрес. – Да-да. Более нелепого существа я ещё не встречал. Ты даже на беса не тянешь, а уж звание джинна – просто клеймо для всех нас, настоящих джиннов!  
– Ну, знаешь ли, тебе напомнить, что я…  
– …Именно поэтому я и решил расстараться, чтобы твоё имя не попало в руки какого-нибудь предприимчивого волшебника. Всё-таки я и мои коллеги не одно тысячелетие создавали себе репутацию устрашающих и могущественных существ не затем, чтобы однажды появился ты и всё испортил.

Натаниэль некоторое время просидел с открытым ртом. Потом опомнился и звонко клацнул зубами, неловко отвернувшись и нервно сцепив руки за спиной.  
– У меня одного чувство дежа вю?  
– Кто знает, – усмехнулся Птолемей, поднимаясь и отряхивая свою юбочку.  
– И что теперь? – спросил Натаниэль, внимательно следя за моими движениями. В каждом его жесте чувствовалась неуверенность. Мне показалось, что парень мечтает вернуться в Иное Место и в то же время безумно этого боится.  
Я равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Полетели, обрадуем Китти. Ну а потом… если силы останутся, можно слетать в Египет. Говорят, там впервые за кучу времени выпал снег.

Натаниэль закатил глаза и поменял облик.  
Через мгновение в лондонское небо взмыли два сокола. Стремительно набрав высоту, они полетели на запад, обгоняя друг друга на фоне светлеющего неба.

***Конец***


End file.
